


My Special Professor

by MsGhostwriter00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual Assault, Graphic Description, M/M, Professor Sehun, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, student baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGhostwriter00/pseuds/MsGhostwriter00
Summary: Byun Baekhyun has just gotten his heart broken by Park Chanyeol and has gone into a slight depression believing that he is just meant to be single. He's a second year student at Seoul Institute of the Arts and his psychology professor (AKA professor Sehun) seems to always pop up at the right time. The hopeless romantic, Baekhyun, can't help but feel himself falling for his professor . . . but that's wrong . . . right?





	My Special Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on here so I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> I freaking love Chanyeol and he's going to be kind of cold and heartless in the beginning (even though it's like the exact opposite of Chanyeol irl). I'm sorry to any Chanyeol stans <3 please forgive me. 
> 
> GRAPHIC SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Some things I have done very very little research on and have just been used for details (such as they college they attend; I wanted an actual college in Korea but it's not the one they attend in real life nor are the degrees they're studying for irl), some things are loosely based on real life.
> 
> Sorry I couldn't get every member of EXO into the story, it's short and each character plays a specific role, didn't want to just throw someone in for the hell of it. Also I use their stage names (like Chen will be Chen, not Kim Jongdae)
> 
> Also I'm sorry for anyone who gets bothered by the past tense.
> 
> Anyways enjoy X

Baekhyun was in absolute bliss. He had achieved his high school fantasy of finally dating someone popular, sure it was dumb . . . and a couple years too late. Yet here he was riding one of the most attractive guys at his college who he'd now been seeing for a little over three months, people would kill just to even speak to Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun was lucky, and Chanyeol never let him forget it. Their sex life was VERY VERY healthy and solved almost any problems the two had run into. Today it was Baekhyun not responding to Chanyeol's text quick enough so he said that he'd take control tonight and would just let Chanyeol lay back and not worry about anything. Chanyeol had a firm grip on Baekhyun's hips and was helping him bounce whenever he would slow done. Baekhyun knew he'd have bruises in the shapes of his fingers later on. 

"Ch-chanyeol I'm gonna cum . . ." Baekhyun breathlessly let out. 

"Not yet, just a little more."

Baekhyun let out a whimper as he could feel the knot in his lower abdomen tighten with every more second he had to wait. Chanyeol readjusted his grip and began to thrust his hips up and down making the older boy let out loud moans. Sometimes Baekhyun forgot about the fact that they were in dorms, but he wasn't ashamed. If straight couples could be noisy why couldn't he? 

"I can't hold it anymore!" Baekhyun whimpered as he released onto Chanyeol.

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol release into him (they didn't feel the need to use condoms as they were both clean and exclusive). The pair both breathed heavily and Baekhyun flopped onto the bed next to his lover with a small, content smile on his face. 

The silence was broken by Chanyeol, "what time is it?"

Baekhyun was too tired and didn't respond so Chanyeol rolled over to check the time. It was 7:37 which meant that he'd have to be leaving soon to go to the gym. It was his routine to go to the gym at 8pm every night and stay there till 10pm, after that he would study until 12 and then go to sleep. The routine bothered Baekhyun as is cut out a lot of time that they could be using to spend together. Chanyeol stood up, put his boxers on, and began to gather his gym stuff. 

"Do you always have to go to the gym? It's Friday night we should go out and do something!" Baekhyun protested as Chanyeol shoved deodorant into his bag.

Chanyeol scoffed, "I have a reputation to uphold, if you don't respect that then get out."

Baekhyun was stunned at Chanyeol's harsh words and sat up in bed.

"Babe are you still mad about me not responding to your text? I was taking a shower!"

Baekhyun couldn't believe that his partner was still upset even after they had sex.

Chanyeol turned around and stared blankly at Baekhyun, "listen I don't know what you think we are but I'm not your babe alright? We're not dating, you're just a fuck buddy."

These words made Baekhyun's heart shatter.

"But you said you loved me . . ." The older boy mumbled.

"Ever notice that the only time I say those words are in bed? This is the first time I've been with a guy . . . you're just a phase. The truth is I never loved you, just your body. I was only having sex with you, I never said we were dating so you only have yourself to blame if you thought we were."

With that tears began to slowly fall from Baekhyun's eyes. All the time Chanyeol had treated him to dinner or the movies . . . it was all a lie. He felt like shit. How had he not noticed Chanyeol only said those three words only when he had his dick up Baekhyun's ass. 

"I have to go so if you're going to cry about your own false hopes . . . do it in your room," Chanyeol spat roughly grabbing Baekhyun's clothes and throwing them at him.

Baekhyun was in shock and small sobs escaped his mouth as he pulled his clothes on. He was just a sex toy. That's all he was. How could he ever expect his first serious relationship to end with him being told that after all the times they fucked, it was never out of love. Baekhyun exited the dorm into the hallway and the dorm slammed behind him making him jump a little. The tears were now streaming steadily down his cheeks and he clutched his jacket and shoes to his chest. He couldn't go back to his dorm right now. Xiumin would see how much of a hot mess he was and get worried about him. Xiumin was such a sweetheart and Baekhyun didn't want to worry him. 

Perhaps he could call his best friend. Beginning to walk towards the dorms exit he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and unlocked it. He opened his call log and went to his favorites so he could call Chen. He exited out into the cool dark evening and stared at the moon as he listened to the ringing, patiently waiting for Chen to answer. Baekhyun began to hiccup as he had tried to breathe and cry at the same time. Chen didn't answer. Baekhyun waited for the beep and tried to sound his best like he wasn't crying as he left a voice mail.

"Hey Chen, it's Baek. Call me back as soon as you get this, I could really use a friend right now." 

With that he hung up and watched his phone screen go black. 

"Byun Baekhyun?" 

The voice startled Baekhyun. Frantically turning around Baekhyun met eyes with his psychology professor, Oh Sehun. He stopped breathing as he began to think about what Sehun could be thinking, Baekhyun was outside not wearing his shoes with wrinkled clothes and a tear stained face.

"Oh professor . . ." Baekhyun blurted.

Sehun could tell his student had been crying, Baekhyun's eyes were rimmed red and his cheeks were shiny. Sehun stepped forward to get a better look and Baekhyun just looked down.

"I um- couldn't help but overhear you on the phone. Since you're my student I'm worried as to why you're out here all alone crying."

Baekhyun didn't look up from the ground and just shuffled back a little further from his professor. Sehun was one of the most handsome men Baekhyun had ever laid eyes on and being in such an embarrassing state, appearance wise, he couldn't help but feel the blood rush to his cheeks. 

Baekhyun mumbled, "I'm sorry to have distracted you from . . . wherever you were going." 

Sehun smiled to himself and stepped a little closer reaching out for Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun froze under his touch.

"Nonsense Baekhyun, I'd do anything for my student. Especially one as bright as you. Why don't you come to my office, I can get you some hot chocolate or coffee if you'd like."

Baekhyun's heart lurched at Sehun's kind words and he finally looked up to see his professor smiling at him. He could feel the heat in his face urge him to reject the kind offer, but he could really use some company. 

"I'd like that . . ." Baekhyun trailed.

Sehun gently guided him towards the building next to the dorms which held the most basic classes necessary for graduation. Sehun pulled out his key card, slid it over the reader and opened the door to let Baekhyun in first. They walked down the hall and turned left to where most offices for the teachers were, Sehun's office was at the very end. 

"Sorry it's all the way at the end . . . being the youngest and newest teacher here sure has its set backs."

"Oh it's no worry at all! I need the exercise anyways," Baekhyun replied.

His professor let out a laugh and pulled out a set of keys to unlock the door. Stepping in Sehun flicked on the lights and made his way to the counter next to his desk that held a keurig. 

"So coffee or hot chocolate?" Sehun said as he turned around holding two mugs.

"Um . . . hot chocolate please."

Sehun nodded and turned back around. Baekhyun took a good look at his professor, he was tall and slim. He felt guilty for looking at his professor like this but the dark slacks and tight button up he wore accentuated his figure. Baekhyun didn't know what to do with himself so he properly put his shoes and jacket on. He reached for a tissue to attempt to clean up his face, dabbing it under his eyes to soak up the dampness that still remained. Sehun walked over to his desk and set down the two cups next to each other, he pulled out one of the chairs that were in a pair together and promptly sat down. He patted the one directly next to it and smiled up at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sat down and whispered, "thank you."

"I won't pry too much if you don't want me to but why did you look so disheveled at upset?" Sehun said as he brought his mug to his lips taking a sip from it.

Baekhyun wanted to tell him, he wanted to vent to someone, but boy wasn't a topic to discuss with his professor. Sehun's eyes looked worried and sad. 

"Oh please don't worry about me professor . . . it's okay, I just had a um rough night." He said trying to smile.

Sehun pressed his lips together, he obviously didn't believe what Baekhyun was saying. Baekhyun really didn't want his professor worrying about him too much, the worry ruined his beautiful face. 

"Listen Baekhyun-" Sehun said as he placed a gently hand on Baekhyun's knee, "I know that I'm your professor, but we're not in class right now so you can relax a bit if you want."

Baekhyun wasn't listening though. He only felt Sehun's gentle hand on his knee. It was soft, quite the opposite of the rough hands that had gripped him roughly just a little while ago. 

"I'm sorry, I'll try to relax a bit . . ."

Sehun removed his hand from Baekhyun and sipped from his mug again. 

"I know that since the semester is coming to an end it can be quite stressful due to exams but you have no need to worry. If you're grades are like the one you have in my class you'll have no problem at all."

Baekhyun wished that was his only problem, he smiled at his kind teacher. 

"Thank you Professor . . . I really appreciate the talk."

Sehun felt as though he wouldn't get any answers out of Baekhyun so he didn't try to pry any more. 

"You can always come to my office to talk with me, I'm usually here from 7 to 9 in the mornings and 8 to 12 at night."

"Maybe I will if you'll always have hot chocolate waiting for me." Baekhyun smirked.

Once again he made his professor laugh. Baekhyun stared at the contents of his cup and sighed.

"I should probably get going now, I told my roommate I'd be back before 8:30 and my dorm is a little further down." Baekhyun said as he stood up.

Sehun stood up with him and noticed Baekhyun really only drank half his cup. Baekhyun made his way to the door and when he turned around to say goodbye Sehun was already right behind him. 

Baekhyun mumbled, "goodnight professor." 

With a small gap of silence (and distance) between them Baekhyun could've sworn his professor was staring at his lips. Sehun's eyes came back up and met Baekhyun's.

Sehun, quite flustered blurted, "you too Baekhyun."

Blushing, Baekhyun rushed out the door and closed it behind him. What was that all about? His normally calm and composed professor disappeared and was replaced with a flustered and rushed boy. It was kinda cute. As Baekhyun made his way back to the dorm he couldn't stop thinking about his professor's touch or gaze. He had gotten back to his dorm and completely forgotten about the whole Chanyeol situation, at least for the time being.

~The Next Day~

When Baekhyun woke up the next morning it was to his phone going off and dinging multiple times in a row. He blindly reached for his phone on his bed and checked to see it was Chen blowing up his phone with texts.

'BAEK IM SORRY'

'ARE YOU AWAKE?'

'Ill make it up 2 u'

'Theres a party 2night lets go'

Chen always knew how to make Baekhyun feel better, even if Baekhyun didn't outright say that he was upset. Normally he'd only go to parties on Friday nights but the situation flooded back into his eyes and he thought 'fuck it'. Xiumin was awake and sitting at the foot of his bed on the ground playing on his ds.

"Hey Xiu," Baekhyun mumbled as he climbed down from his bed.

Xiumin turned around and smiled the smile that could end wars. 

"There's going to be a party tonight, you want to tag along?" Baekhyun inquired.

Xiumin thought about it for a second then responded, "who is going?"

"Chen."

"I'll be ready just tell me what time!"

Baekhyun laughed, Xiumin had confided in him several weeks earlier that he had a crush on Chen. After that, just to tease him, Baekhyun stopped bringing Chen around. Baekhyun pulled on a fresh set of shorts and t-shirt so he could go jogging (the only tolerable form of exercise to him). 

"I'll be back in a few," Baekhyun cheered as he waved goodbye walking out the door.

He made his way out of the dorm and started his light jog making an effort to avoid Chanyeol's dorm. The good thing about the campus was that it had a nature trail right outside of it's boundaries. Being a performing arts school, appearance and physical fitness was important to a lot of career paths that you could take out of college. Baekhyun had his earbuds in and pushed himself a little harder than normal due to all the emotions that flowed through his mind. Anger. Sadness. Frustration. Humility. Embarrassment. Now he was breathing hard, out of anger and running instead of jogging. As the path winded around trees Baekhyun could make out a figure coming towards him in the distance. He cursed himself for not wearing his contacts as if it was Chanyeol he wouldn't be able to continue jogging that way. However as the both of them got closer Baekhyun could make it out to be his professor. Sehun. Baekhyun's heart rate increased even more and his eyes quickly darted to the ground in front of him. 

"Oh Baekhyun!" Sehun shouted.

Baekhyun slowed down and attempted to catch his breath as he did a weak wave whilst bending down and using his knees as support. 

"Guess you're getting your exercise in!" Sehun said (not out of breath).

Baekhyun laughed, "yeah . . *gasp* I guess."

"Are you okay? Where is your water?"

"I forgot it."

Sehun held his water bottle out to Baekhyun. With a pause, Baekhyun gratefully took it and took a light swig. 

"Thank you," Baekhyun breathed as he handed it back to his professor.

Now there was a silence between the two of them and neither of them knew what to say. Baekhyun was thinking to himself 'oh my gosh why is he so attractive even when he's sweating I probably look like a pig compared to him'. 

"Well um," Sehun cleared his throat, "I need to get going so I'll be seeing you later."

"Yeah . . . see ya."

With that Sehun jogged off and Baekhyun stood in place. He didn't feel like jogging anymore. As he turned to walk in the opposite direction of Sehun he noticed a familiar large frame walking his way. He couldn't see the face but he didn't need to, he sprinted back towards Sehun and quickly passed him up. He couldn't face Chanyeol yet and certainly not alone. 

As Baekhyun sprinted past, Sehun nearly screamed out of surprise as he didn't expect to see his student sprinting so fast back the way he came from. Sehun stopped and turned to the direction he had come from to see a tall man walking slowly. Was he chasing Baekhyun? As the man approached, Sehun could see he had medium length wavy hair and was only an inch or so taller than Sehun. The man gave Sehun a smile but didn't say anything as he had his earbuds in and continued walking down the path. Weird.

~Later that Night~

Baekhyun and Xiumin had gotten ready and were waiting for a knock from their door. Eventually there was and Xiumin dashed to the door and swung it open where a smiling Chen was. 

"Hey Chen," Xiumin beamed.

"Hey! It's been a while since I've seen you Xiu!" Chen said as he entered the room, "are you guys ready?"

Baekhyun and Xiumin both said "yes" in unison. They walked out of their dorm and headed down the street towards the fraternity houses. Baekhyun wanted to down as many shots as he could, Chen wanted to dance, and Xiumin just wanted to hang out with his friends. As they approached the address that Chen had on his phone they could feel the bass of the music coming from inside and watched as people flowed in and around the house. There was a pool out in the backyard and people were in their swimsuits and Xiumin immediately made a beeline for the water. 

"Hey I'm going to go with Xiumin are you going to be okay by yourself?" Chen inquired to Baekhyun who was walking behind him.

Baekhyun just winked at him, Chen blushed slightly and followed Xiumin. Baekhyun made his way into the house where the blaring music thundered in his ears, he had never heard such loud music. He had been to a party at this house before and knew the bar area was in the basement so he walked down the stairs where there was multi-colored flashing lights. It would go black and then purple and then black and green. Every color, you name it. He made his way to the glass bar where a guy with a stoic face was making and mixing drinks. He had short black hair that was gelled up and thick straight brows. When the two made eye contact something flashed in the guys eyes, Baekhyun couldn't tell what it was. Baekhyun had never met the guy before but it seemed as though he knew who Baekhyun was. He walked up to the bar and just asked for a couple of shots of the hardest liquor the guy had. Without saying anything the man poured two shot glasses full of a clear liquid.

"Thanks!" Baekhyun yelled over the loud music.

The guy just stared at Baekhyun and so he took his glasses upstairs. Walking outside towards the pool he spotted Chen and Xiumin sitting on the edge talking with each other. Not wanting to interrupt the two he turned to go back inside. As he walked inside he drank one of his shots and placed the empty glass on a coffee table full of red solo cups. It burned like hell and Baekhyun coughed, he hoped it would get him fucked up quick. He walked to the corner of the living room and stood up against the wall for support. While he was people watching he downed the other shot. Whatever the guy had given him definitely worked and Baekhyun could feel himself grow tired and his vision wasn't as clear as it was ten minutes earlier. 

What Baekhyun didn't know was that Sehun was at the exact same party. Before Sehun had graduated the college and became a professor at it he was an honorable member of this fraternity and was invited every time they had a party, even after he graduated. Sehun was on the other side of the living room talking with some of the guys who knew who he was. He had spotted Baekhyun as soon as he walked into the room and kept his eyes trained on him. Watching him down the two shots he saw as Baekhyun seemed to be less tense. Sehun noticed the glass slip out of Baekhyun's hand and his knees buckle slightly. He had to be drunk. Sehun argued inside his head about whether or not to go up to him but before he could make a decision a guy came up to Baekhyun and grabbed his arm. Oh, one of his friends. Sehun continued to watch the two as he couldn't hear anything. Baekhyun turned to face the guy who was about the same height as him and tried to pull his arm away from him. The guy wouldn't let go and began to drag him out of the living room, Baekhyun seemed to have no energy and while he struggled to get out of the guys grip the guy just forcefully pulled him out of the living room. Sehun told himself it was one of Baekhyun's friends trying to get a drunk Baekhyun home to his dorm, however this thought was shattered when he saw the guy dragging Baekhyun up the stairs. Sehun knew that nobody was allowed to go upstairs unless they were going to have sex and Baekhyun wasn't in the right mind to consent.

"Hey guys it was nice catching up with you I need to go check something real quick!" Sehun shouted to the three guys he was talking to.

They all gave him the thumbs up and Sehun tried to get through the sea of people towards the living room entrance. He broke through and calmly walked upstairs, there was seven rooms and all the doors were closed. 

Baekhyun was dragged into a room and when he flopped onto the bed he could feel sleepiness begin to take over his body. He didn't know who had taken him upstairs, had no strength left, and could barely move his limbs. In this state Baekhyun could barely think straight but he didn't feel good. Soon he felt hands on his waist and someone was undoing his belt. Baekhyun couldn't move at all. Soon he could feel his jeans being peeled off of him. Baekhyun whimpered and tried to roll over or move but couldn't. Tears were in his eyes as he now finally realized what kind of situation he was in. He was about to be raped. Baekhyun let out a small cry and he could hear someone tell him to shut up and that he was a slut. Baekhyun's shirt was removed and he could feel hands trace his body everywhere. Soon fingers slipped under the waist band of his boxers and Baekhyun let out a small scream. A hand clamped over his mouth right as there was a pounding on the door. 

"Shit." The person said.

Sehun had heard a small yelp at a door towards the end of the hall. How he had heard it over the pounding of the music he didn't know. He had knocked harshly on the door. Waiting for someone to open the door he knocked loudly again. It opened and to Sehun's horror it was the guy who had been dragging Baekhyun out of the living room.

"Do you mind pal?" The guy asked with a mean look.

"Get out," Sehun commanded.

The guy's mean look disappeared for a split second and was replaced with panic and shock.

The guy started, "who the hell-"

He didn't have a chance to say anything else as Sehun grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him out into the hall while simultaneously going in and slamming the door shut. He faced the door and quickly locked it, he was expecting to hear a pounding on the door but there wasn't. This only terrified Sehun more, he turned around and the moon shining through the window lit up the bed where he could see Baekhyun laying. He was only in his boxers that looked as though they were in the process of being taken off. He was crying and whimpering and Sehun quickly rushed over to Baekhyun's side.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun?" Sehun questioned.

At that moment Baekhyun burst out into full on sobbing and Sehun gently helped him sit up. Baekhyun didn't say anything and just continued to cry and whimper. Sehun held the smaller man in his arms and he could feel his shirt grow damp from Baekhyun's tears. 

Baekhyun was trapped in his mind as he couldn't move or speak. He only knew a familiar voice was speaking and holding him. The arms were warm and wrapped tightly around Baekhyun's figure. Whoever was holding him gently caressed his hair. 

Sehun didn't know what to do.

"Baekhyun I'm going to put your clothes back on you, okay?" Sehun gently whispered.

Baekhyun just gripped Sehun's shirt tighter. Sehun leaned over the bed to where he saw Baekhyun's shirt and pants, he picked them up and helped Baekhyun get dressed. He tried to help Baekhyun stand up but he didn't have the energy and his legs were too weak. What the hell had happened? Sehun gently picked him up and rushed out of the house. Sehun was at a loss and didn't know what to do, his student was drugged and was incoherent and he didn't know if Baekhyun had come by himself or which dorm building was his. He sat Baekhyun down on the side of the street and looked in his pockets to find a single key with the number B29 on it. Bingo, building B, room 29. 

"Baekhyun I'm going to take you back to your dorm okay?" 

Baekhyun wasn't saying anything and Sehun was pretty sure he would pass out at any minute. Grabbing the key he picked up Baekhyun again and started his trek to building B which was quite far from this frat house. As he clutched Baekhyun to his chest he could hear a small dinging coming from Baekhyun's other pocket where his phone was. Sehun tried to rush as fast as he could to the building. Once he reached the building he opened the door and followed the wall plaques towards room 29 where he then pushed the key into the lock and kicked the door open. Sehun grabbed the key and closed the door flicking on the light switch. The dim ceiling light turns on and Sehun looks at the two beds trying to figure out which one is Baekhyun's. He sets Baekhyun down on the rug against the lower bed and gently caresses his cheek. Baekhyun's eyes were slightly open but he looked tired as hell.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun says trying to get any sort of reaction out of the boy.

Tears form and fall from Baekhyun's eyes, Sehun wonders if he'll be traumatized. Will he even remember tonight? Baekhyun had been roofied by something extreme and Sehun felt sick thinking about what could've happened to him if Sehun hadn't noticed him walk into the living room. 

"My . . . stomach," Baekhyun hoarsely whispered.

Sehun smiled as he finally got some words out of his student.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Sehun questioned.

Baekhyun nodded and his tears dripped onto his shirt. Sehun looked around the room and found a tissue box. He grabbed a tissue and gently wiped Baekhyun's cheeks. Sehun analyzed his situation, he was in his student's dorm which is completely against protocol for teachers and was taking care of Baekhyun, completely over stepping his boundaries as a professor. Baekhyun's phone rang in his pocket which scared Sehun but he gently reached for the phone. On the screen it said 'Chen'. Sehun tapped accept, recognizing the name as another student who was in his class.

"Hello?" Sehun said.

"Baekhyun where are you? We've been looking for you!" A voice shouted on the other side of the phone.

Sehun didn't say anything but then responded, "I went back to the dorm."

"Are you serious? You should've told us first!"

"I'm sorry . . . I am not feeling well."

"Okay . . . do you need me or Xiumin to bring you anything?"

Sehun thought about what he would need, "when you're done partying some pain killers and uh stomach medicine would be nice."

"Okay I'll text you when we're heading back."

"Okay."

With that Sehun hung up. It was then Sehun saw the messages. Chen and Xiumin had both been sending Baekhyun messages, there were at least ten and all filled with worry over where Baekhyun had gone. Sehun placed the phone on the floor and looked up at Baekhyun. He was in the same state that Sehun had seen him in yesterday, red and puffy eyes, disheveled clothes and hair. He didn't know which bed was Baekhyun's but he didn't think he'd be able to carry Baekhyun safely up the ladder to the bed on the opposite wall. So Sehun slipped his arms under Baekhyun's and pulled him up onto the bed gently. He pulls the cover halfway up his torso as to make sure Baekhyun doesn't overheat. Baekhyun lets out a groan and reaches for Sehun's hand, gripping it weakly. Sehun's heart skips a beat but he doesn't pull away. 

"Stay . . ." Baekhyun whimpers.

Sehun feels like a teenager again as he's blushing and now flustered. If he was caught then he'd for sure lose his job.

"I can't . . . I'm sorry," Sehun whispered as he got down and level with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun just nodded. Sehun- against his own good will, got closer to Baekhyun and gently pressed his lips against Baekhyun's forehead and then lips. Baekhyun reached to grab Sehun and pull him in closer but Sehun just gently set his hand aside. 

"Goodnight Baekhyun."

Sehun left the key on the night stand and promptly walked out of the dorm room. If anyone found out about this night, he would face major consequences.

~Monday~

Baekhyun was rudely awoken by his alarm blaring. 

"Oi Baekhyun take your medicine," Xiumin said as he handed up water along with Day quill. 

Baekhyun groaned, his first class at 9:30 was psych. He took the medicine and water just as Xiumin was about to leave.

"I don't think you should go to any of your classes today Baek, relax okay? I'll see you later text me if you need anything."

With that Xiumin was gone and Baekhyun was left to his own thoughts. He still hadn't been able to piece together what happened Saturday night, from what Chen and Xiumin had said was that they all went to a party, they went to go swim while Baekhyun went to go get a drink and then they didn't see him for the rest of the night. They panicked and sent him text messages which he didn't respond to and then when they called him Baekhyun said he'd gone back to the dorms cause he wasn't feeling well. Xiumin and Chen had found Baekhyun asleep in Xiumin's bed. That was all that he knew, he didn't remember anything else from Saturday. Sunday when he woke up he spent a half an hour in the bathroom throwing up nothing, his stomach felt as though it was going to explode and the pain was something Baekhyun had never experienced before. He also had a minor fever so Chen came over and the three guys just spent the entire day in the dorm taking care of Baekhyun and playing video games. Baekhyun reached for his phone and saw it was 9:06. He wasn't going to go to class so instead he decided to just go to the cafeteria and get some soup.

When Baekhyun reached the cafeteria he was shocked to find it so empty, there was nobody in there but then again almost everybody had a 9:30 class on Monday. Walking to the soup counter he grabbed a bowl and spoon and walked over to decide which soup he would want. Chicken noodle . . . tomato basil . . . vegetable. There were too many options and they all sounded good.

"Baekhyun?" 

Baekhyun screamed and turned around to be facing Sehun. 

"Professor! You scared me," Baekhyun laughed.

Sehun looked at him strangely, "aren't you supposed to be in my class right now?"

To give himself a second to think, Baekhyun responded, "aren't you supposed to be teaching your class right now?"

Sehun smiled and laughed, this made Baekhyun relax. He walked past Baekhyun and straight for the coffee machine.

"Seriously though aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sehun said with concern.

"I've been sick all weekend, my roommate suggested I stay back today."

Sehun's face showed extreme sympathy but Baekhyun didn't know why.

"How are you doing?" Sehun inquired as he stepped closer.

Baekhyun gave him a questioning look, "I'm . . . fine. Why?"

Sehun's look didn't change. What came out of his mouth just made Baekhyun feel even more confused.

"You don't remember?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened. Immediately his perverted mind began to go to the worst case scenario.

"I-i-i um . . . what did happen?" Baekhyun stuttered, face overheating.

Sehun looked as though he regretted saying what he said. This only made Baekhyun freak out more. 

"Don't worry about . . . it," Sehun said emotionless, "I'll see you then."

He walked past Baekhyun and out of the cafeteria. Baekhyun impatiently poured himself some soup and then rushed to sit at a table immediately texting Chen.

'CHEN I'M FREAKING OUT.. I just ran into professor Sehun and he asked me if I was okay but I didn't know what he meant and he asked if I remembered something which I didn't and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK!!'

Baekhyun ate his soup and anxiously waited for a respond from Chen, he would always respond to Baekhyun. After five minutes his phone dinged and he immediately checked his messages.

'BYUN BAEKHYUN DID YOU SLEEP WITH OUR PROFESSOR? >U<'

'IDK! I can't remember anything from Saturday what if I did something???'

'Omg Baek, you realize he could get in trouble for stuff like that right?'

'OF COURSE I DO. But if we did why would he bring it up knowing fully well I could go and tell???'

'IDK WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HIM WHAT HAPPENED???'

'I DID HE SAID NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT'

'Oh my gosh Baekhyun! I have to pay attention in class I'll text you when I get out'

Baekhyun was near fainting and could feel his soup coming back up. Rushing to the cafeteria bathrooms he flung open one of the stalls and proceeded to empty his stomach into the porcelain bowl. 

"fuck . . ." Baekhyun whispered.

He wiped his mouth with toilet paper and then exited the bathroom and wobbled back over to where his bowl was. He wasn't hungry anymore and decided he needed to get some fresh air and take a walk. Baekhyun entered the little pathway and began a mental list of what was going wrong in his life at the moment.

1\. Chanyeol broke his heart by saying he never loved Baekhyun and he was just a sex toy  
2\. He couldn't remember what had happened Saturday night  
3\. He may have possibly slept with his professor  
4\. He was sick and he didn't know why  
5\. He may or may not have a small crush on his professor

It was 4 problems too long, he was only used to dealing with one problem at a time. Baekhyun thought of Sehun's smile and his heart jumped at the thought of seeing him again. Of course Baekhyun felt guilty, the number one unspoken rule when it comes to school is relationships between students and teachers remain at that. No physical or any intimacy is allowed beyond maybe a hug. If Sehun and Baekhyun had slept together then they were both royally fucked. Sehun could lose his job and Baekhyun could lose his scholarship, which is something he's not in the position to be able to afford. Being the pervert Baekhyun was though he thought of what Sehun could look like shirtless . . . being above Baekhyun in bed . . . Sehun pounding into him . . . his moans. Baekhyun shook his head as he was getting turned on just thinking about those things. If they had sex though, things would be different between them. Sehun only looked at him with worry and concern. It made Baekhyun mad that Sehun hadn't told him what happened. Baekhyun would have to figure it out himself, so he decided he'd go to his office later on since he was bound to have classes all day. He'd go around 11 since Sehun said he'd usually be there till about midnight. 

~Later On~

Now that Baekhyun was standing outside Sehun's door he was beginning to regret his decisions and thought this was totally out of character for himself to be being so forward. But he had to find out what happened Saturday night. He knocked twice and Sehun yelled 'come in' on the other side. Baekhyun gulped and turned the knob, opening the door. He stepped in and saw Sehun sitting at his desk across the table from the two chairs they had sat in Friday night. When their eyes met Baekhyun couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine. His heart was beating a million miles per hour.

"Ah Baekhyun. You're feeling better I assume?"

Baekhyun smiled and closed the door, "I guess I am."

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Sehun questioned bringing his hands under his chin and resting his chin on top of them.

Baekhyun gulped 'just ask it's not that serious'.

"What happened Saturday night?" He spat out.

Sehun's bright face changed instantly to that of worry. He broke eye contact with Baekhyun and stared at his blank desk. It was a good ten seconds before he looked back up. Sehun rose up out of his chair and strolled over to Baekhyun's side. He gently grabbed Baekhyun's arm and led him to sit down in one of the chairs.

He took a great sigh, "are you sure you want to know?"

Baekhyun nodded. Sehun looked away, closed his eyes tightly, then looked back down at Baekhyun as he sat on his desk. He wouldn't look Baekhyun in the eye. Sehun told him everything, how he stumbled into the living room with two shots and was dragged upstairs into a room where Sehun was ninety nine percent positive he was going to be sexually assaulted if he'd been just a few more seconds late. How he found Baekhyun almost completely naked and had to help him get dressed and carry him back to his dorm. However, Sehun left out the part where he kissed Baekhyun as he knew that saying that could impact their relationship. 

Baekhyun was in complete shock and utter embarrassment, shock that he was roofied and almost sexually assaulted. Embarrassed that Sehun, his fucking professor, had seen him basically naked and carried him all the way to his dorm, as if he was a child. Baekhyun's face was on fire (something he'd been getting used to as of late) and now he was the one who couldn't look the other in the eye. Baekhyun didn't say anything.

"Baekhyun I was so worried about you . . . you were completely vulnerable and when we got back to the dorm you were complaining about stomach pains. I should've stayed with you to make sure you were okay but I only thought of myself and my career. I didn't know you would get sick."

This whole sentence made Baekhyun's heart stop as he now looked up at his professor. Sehun had a look of frustration and guilt on his face, he really did care about Baekhyun. 

"I'm so sorry, I should've told you earlier but I didn't think you would care this much and I know that sounds insane since you were so close to being assaulted and I should've called the police-"

Baekhyun didn't fucking care that Sehun was his teacher, right now in this moment he only saw the self-less human being who was his hero. He had stood up and kissed Sehun, wrapping his arms around Sehun's neck he just wanted to be as close to him as possible. To Baekhyun's pleasant surprise, Sehun didn't push him away or slap him, Sehun wrapped his own arms around Baekhyun's waist. If Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was a good kisser than Sehun was the king. Sehun pulled Baekhyun on to his lap and kissed Baekhyun with as much love as he could. They broke apart, panting and staring at each other. As Baekhyun stared at Sehun his own thoughts consumed him and he realized how he was sitting on top of Sehun's lap and that he just wanted to feel him in some skin to skin contact. 

Sehun wanted to take Baekhyun right there and then. He brought his hands up to caress Baekhyun's face and before the both of them knew it, Baekhyun was crying.

Baekhyun felt like such a baby, he'd cried more in the past few days than he had in years. The reason for him crying now was just the overwhelming feeling of having someone actually care about him. Baekhyun couldn't think of anything Chanyeol had done that was comparable to Sehun's actions. Sehun smiled and wiped away Baekhyun's tears while pressing kisses all over his face. This caused Baekhyun to giggle as Sehun kissed his eyes and cheeks. 

"You're a special one Byun Baekhyun . . ." Sehun whispered as he glided his thumb across Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun just wrapped his arms around Sehun and hugged him tightly. He didn't want to let go, ever.

"Baekhyun . . ." Sehun said with now a more firm tone.

Baekhyun pulled away and looked directly at Sehun.

"As much as I want this . . ." He started.

Baekhyun couldn't deal with so much heartbreak all at once. He tried to prepare himself to get rejected.

"It'll be so hard to contain myself in class . . ." Sehun smiled, "you can not tell a single living breathing soul about us." He warned.

Baekhyun just couldn't contain his excitement and pressed kisses all over Sehun's face. Sehun laughed and just accepted this wonderful attack. 

"Now please . . . if you could get off my lap. I still have to do some work and I can't be distracted. Remember that you're school life comes first, as well as my job comes first to me."

"Whatever you say Sehunnie," Baekhyun beamed as he sat back down in his chair.

A small blush came across Sehun's cheeks at the pet name. Baekhyun thought to himself that maybe this wouldn't be so hard at hiding, and even if it was, it'd totally be worth it in the end.

~Several Months Later~

So much had changed in such a short amount of time, it scared Baekhyun. Still nobody knew about Sehun and him and it was so hard not telling Chen or Xiumin. His two friends were now dating and happily enjoying each others company. Every time they'd cuddle or kiss each other Baekhyun couldn't help but feel jealous as he wanted to be able to kiss Sehun in public. But he couldn't because it would greatly impact the both of their lives. The two of them just wanted to hug the other whenever they were in the same room together. Late nights were a common occurrence as Baekhyun would frequently visit Sehun at his office, bearing coffee and a bagel. Slow and passionately kissing as soon as the door shut, yet they still held back when it came to sex. Often, Sehun would go back to his apartment and touch himself to the thought of Baekhyun.

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Sehun was finishing up his plans in his office when right on time Baekhyun knocked and skipped into his office. Sehun quickly closed the windows on his computer as casually as he could before turning in his seat to get up and kiss his boyfriend.

"You weren't in class again . . ." Sehun mumbled into Baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun smirked and pressed his lips against Sehun's to shut him up. Sehun pulled out of the kiss and instead clutched onto Baekhyun,

"Have you heard anything from the police yet?" Sehun whispered while gently rubbing Baekhyun's back.

"No . . . they said that the descriptions we both gave described about every other person at this campus and for all they know the guy could've not even gone here. When they talked to the frat house owners they said that they didn't have any security cameras or any other means to figuring out who the person was."

Baekhyun was frowning as he recounted what had been told to him over the phone. 

"This is such bullshit . . ." Sehun hissed with a spiteful tone.

Sehun couldn't help but feel rage at the police's incompetence. Over the past five months Sehun had grown completely fond of his student and was in total love with him. 

The events of that night always made him feel as though he did the wrong things. He should've just beat the shit out of that guy as soon as he opened the door, anyone attempting sexual assault deserved to be beaten to a pulp. But to harm HIS precious Baekhyun was something else. Sehun was extremely over protective, and even though Baekhyun was older than him, Sehun felt the need to protect him. 

Baekhyun reassured Sehun while tracing circles on his back, "don't worry okay? Nothing happened and it's because of you I wasn't harmed . . ."

"But you could've been," Sehun stated forcefully pulling away from Baekhyun to glare at him, "I feel like you don't understand how serious that situation was and still is, if I was just a couple seconds late-" 

He stopped mid-sentence as he got a lump in his throat, Sehun wanted to cry. His eyes glazed over and he swallowed hard.

"Sehunnie, I don't deserve you. You were just a teacher looking out for your student, you did the most that you could in the situation and I'm forever grateful for it."

Baekhyun had Sehun's face in his hands.

"I love you so much Sehun . . ."

Sehun smiled so bright, Baekhyun had never seen that smile before.

"I love you too Baekhyun."

They kissed, gripping each other and pulling the other as close as possible. Tears of happiness flowed down Sehun's cheeks.

~The Next Day (Valentine's Day)~

Saying Sehun was nervous was an understatement. This would be the first time Baekhyun would step foot in his apartment. Sehun had cleaned like a maniac and called the restaurant twice to make sure they still had his reservation. A new part in his life was about to start and he was scared for how Baekhyun would react. If he reacted positively then it'd be a good sign and Sehun would take him home. He had bought Baekhyun a nice outfit for him to wear tonight and told him to be ready by 6:30. Sehun said 6:30 because he knew Baekhyun would probably not be ready by 7 and that's when he really wanted to leave.

Baekhyun was shaking from anxiety.

"Chen what if he proposes tonight?" Baekhyun dreamily breathed.

"Baekhyun don't get your hopes up . . ." Chen mumbled.

It was 6:25 and he only had five minutes left. Sehun had bought him some nice slacks and a button up for tonight along with some new dress shoes and so Baekhyun knew something had to be happening. Spending so much money at once was not like Sehun at all. He paced back and forth waiting for a text message to say Sehun was outside.

"Are you ever going to let us meet your boyfriend?" Xiumin whined.

Baekhyun turned around and smirked at them.

"He's a busy man." Baekhyun smiled.

Then his phone dinged and he immediately dived for it where it had been charging. 

'I'm here, outside your building.'

His texts, his everything still never failed to increase Baekhyun's blood pressure. As he made his down the hall he couldn't help but notice a familiar tall figure near the entrance. It was Chanyeol. He was staring at his phone, looking as if he were in deep thought.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun questioned.

Chanyeol looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Baekhyun . . ." he said and Baekhyun could see he was holding something behind him.

"What're you doing here?" 

Chanyeol sighed, "I came to apologize for how much of dick I was back in the fall time. I was just confused and stressing out over life in general and I said some really harsh things. I don't expect you to forgive me but I brought a peace offering . . ."

He held out a box of chocolates.

"I hope one day you can forgive me for what I said and that maybe we can catch up over a cup of coffee or something," and he smiled that smile Baekhyun remembers taking his breath away the moment they met.

Baekhyun reached for gift, "I'd like that too Chanyeol."

The two smiled and walked out of the building together, Sehun was leaning against his car when he saw the two emerge. Baekhyun waved goodbye and Chanyeol trotted off back towards his dorm. There was a relief and peaceful feeling in Baekhyun's heart, while he hadn't completely forgiven Chanyeol, his apology was the final thing Baekhyun needed to close his wound. 

"I remember him, who is he?" Sehun questioned as he opened the car door for Baekhyun to get into.

"He's an old acquaintance, we had a rocky past and he apologized. I don't really want to talk about it right now . . . maybe in the future."

Sehun could sense the smallness in Baekhyun's voice. He gently squeezed Baekhyun's thigh and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I understand," Sehun responded.

Baekhyun smiled.

When they got to the restaurant Sehun gently led Baekhyun in and to his relief, they still had his reservation. They were seated on the roof top of the restaurant and Baekhyun was speechless, this place had to be expensive. As they sat down across from each other Baekhyun picked up the menu and saw that the menu didn't have prices on it, definitely expensive. 

"Sehun how much did this cost?"

Sehun laughed, "don't worry about it okay? Anything for you."

Baekhyun blushed. He ordered some type of pasta while Sehun had ordered a steak. Wine was brought out and served to them. Baekhyun was in total awe and love, he really didn't deserve Sehun.

Sehun cleared his throat, "Baekhyun, the reason why I wanted to take you to such a nice place was because I don't know when I'll get another chance to . . ."

Baekhyun wanted to spit out the wine and start screaming, why did Sehun always choose words that made him nervous? His full attention was on Sehun.

"W-what do you mean?" Baekhyun squeaked.

"I'm being transferred to Seoul National University," he blurted.

"Seoul National University?!" Baekhyun raised his voice but lowered it once he saw a couple people turn and look at them.

Sehun was scared, this isn't how he pictured Baekhyun reacting.

"Do you know how long it takes to get from here to there?" Baekhyun whined.

Sehun nodded his head, "I know, it takes like two hours on a good day."

"So when are you transferring?"

"Next week, they want be there as soon as possible to shadow some of their teachers."

Pressure was building on Baekhyun's chest as he felt the urge to kick and scream.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Baekhyun insisted.

"I didn't want you to worry and count down how many days left we had. I'm telling you this because I love you and I'm not leaving you."

This made Baekhyun feel a little bit better.

"We can still make things work, and since you won't be my student anymore we won't have to hide."

Their meals were brought out and Baekhyun contemplated what to say next. Of course he didn't want to break up with Sehun, but traveling over 2 hours was intense, especially cause he'd have to take public transportation.

They ate in silence and Sehun began to sweat. This was not going according to plans. Sehun reached his hand across the table to one of Baekhyun's and squeezed.

"Byun Baekhyun I love you so much and I'm willing to travel the distance every weekend to come see you. You only have a year left and once you're done you can come join me. It's a lot closer to Seoul than over here. You won't have any problems finding a job."

Baekhyun smiled, "yeah that is true . . . how did you even get a transfer to one of the top universities?"

"That's a good question that I can't answer for you."

Baekhyun pouted but then the two just laughed. Now things were starting to look good.

"Okay well I'm willing to take public transportation if it means seeing you even if only for two days."

Baekhyun noticed Sehun's eyes sparkle after he said those words, he really was in love with this man. 

"God, I love you so much Baekhyun."

"I love you more."

The rest of dinner went by as a breeze and Sehun could only picture the look of excitement Baekhyun would have after he told him they were going to go to his apartment. They went to the valet and got Sehun's car back, both having giant smiles on their faces.

"I have one last surprise for you . . ." Sehun said.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to show you my apartment."

Baekhyun was shocked, Sehun had never brought him over to his apartment. In fact Baekhyun was pretty sure Sehun just slept in his office. However, Baekhyun knew that if they were going back to Sehun's apartment it meant that they were going to commit sins. Baekhyun got excited as he'd been wanting to do it since the very beginning but held out since he knew that if they did it anywhere on campus, they were paranoid they'd get caught. Kissing enough on campus was enough for Baekhyun to get expelled. 

Sehun pulled into the parking garage under his building and led Baekhyun to the elevators. He pressed level 5 and the doors closed.

"Now I tried to clean as best as I could so try not to gag."

Baekhyun laughed, "it'll be fine."

They stepped into the hall and went all the way down, he had a corner apartment. Sehun opened the key pad and punched in his code, the door unlocked and Baekhyun went in first. It was clean and had a cozy feel to it. The kitchen was on the right with the living room straight ahead from it and a giant window with a balcony out of it. Overall it was very modern and very much Sehun. Sehun turned the light and Baekhyun turned around. Sehun's heart was beating so fast he thought Baekhyun would be able to hear it. Their eyes met and Sehun briskly made his way over to Baekhyun putting his hands on the smaller man's waist. 

"I love you so much Baekhyun . . . please let me have you." Sehun whispered.

Baekhyun was already melting, Sehun's voice had gotten deeper and Baekhyun was ready to nut then and there. Baekhyun quickly nodded and pulled Sehun into a kiss. After all the slow and loving kisses they had, they were both dying for sloppy and heated kisses. Sehun picked Baekhyun up and pressed him against the wall while Baekhyun ran his fingers through Sehun's hair trying to keep him close. They would break apart for a second to catch their breaths and then press their lips against one another. Sehun grabbed Baekhyun's shirt and took it off leaving Baekhyun shirtless and semi-cold, he then picked up Baekhyun and carried him to his tiny separate room down a hall on the left. Sehun threw Baekhyun onto his bed and practically ripped Baekhyun's slacks off of him. 

"You're so beautiful . . ." Sehun whispered.

Sehun proceeded to strip from his own clothes and crawled on top of Baekhyun. They stared intently at each other and Sehun just wrapped his arms around Baekhyun trying to feel as much of him possible. Sehun peppered kisses all along Baekhyun's face and neck while slowly moving down his chest, waist, and finally to his inner thighs. Baekhyun was shaking as he was already hard and desperate for Sehun. Sehun slid Baekhyun's boxers off of him and threw them somewhere in his room and then leaned over to his nightstand. Baekhyun reached and gripped his wrist.

"No condom . . . I want to be as close to you as possible." Baekhyun breathlessly said.

Sehun just kissed Baekhyun more and slipped off his own boxers, looking down at Baekhyun's member it was leaking and almost throbbing. The sight alone got Sehun up. He reached down and gently stroked Baekhyun, going slow at first.

"Sehun I'm going to cum . . ." Baekhyun protested.

So Sehun stopped stroking him and instead positioned himself at Baekhyun's hole. He himself had leaked enough he hoped it would act as enough lubrication.

"Are you okay?" Sehun asked.

Baekhyun was already hot and his pupils were blown out that Sehun didn't wait for an answer and just thrusted into him. Baekhyun let out a high pitched moan and reached for Sehun. Making sure to still give Baekhyun love he continued to kiss Baekhyun as he went in and out of him. Baekhyun was moaning into their kisses and Sehun was breathing harshly trying to ingrain the sight and sounds of Baekhyun into his mind forever.

Baekhyun had never felt this amount of arousal ever before in his life, he was clawing at Sehun's back and moaning along with each thrust. 

"Can't . . . go much longer . . ." Baekhyun whimpered.

He moaned Sehun's name and Sehun could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm as well.

"Cum with me," Sehun breathed.

Baekhyun just nodded trying so hard to hold himself back. The wet sounds and Sehun's breathing made it so hard as the knot in his lower abdomen tightened and tightened. Sehun took one last look at Baekhyun who had his eyes scrunched closed and sweat lining his forehead, this was his breaking point. He let out one long groan as he shot his load into Baekhyun and as soon as Baekhyun felt the warm sensation in him he released onto his own stomach with a cry of pleasure. They were both breathing heavily and Sehun just gently kissed Baekhyun's face.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get you a towel," Sehun whispered into Baekhyun's ear.

He kissed him and then got up and left the room only to return five seconds later with two small towels. Sehun gently wiped Baekhyun's stomach down and placed another under Baekhyun's bottom. Sehun slipped to Baekhyun's side and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun.

"I love you Oh Sehun." Baekhyun whispered into Sehun's chest.

Sehun held Baekhyun closer, "I love you more."

With that the two just held and kissed each other for the rest of the night before they fell asleep. 

< The End >


End file.
